Unexpected
by Victoria2
Summary: Chloe escapes the advances of an ex-colleague. After her ordeal, can Lex help her rebuild her confidence? A ChloeLex pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected  
  
Author: Victoria (atlantic_iced_tea@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe  
  
Summary: Chloe escapes the advances of an ex-colleague. After her ordeal, can Lex help her rebuild her confidence? A Chloe/ Lex pairing.  
  
Feedback: Is very much appreciated. I may well do a little dance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters – I wish I did. I mean, REALLY! I would have so much fun and Clark would spend a lot of time shirtless…  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Smallville fic. Hope you like it! 

************* 

Chloe leaned against the locker as Clark and Pete watched the retreating figure of Lana round the corner at the bottom of the hallway. The pause in conversation and focus of the boys attentions was not lost on her, and normally would elicit a small spark of, well, envy. Today however, she had other things on her mind.

"So what do you think Chloe?" Clark's voice jolted her awake. Chloe wrinkled her nose and gave her friend a small smile.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were still up for tonight's study session?" Chloe's heart could skip twelve beats at a smile like that. Clark was, and always would be, the epitome of male perfection. If only he didn't hide said perfect body underneath those farmboy shirts…

"Oh…" Chloe bit her lip then smiled. "Sorry to disrupt our little pizza fest but I actually have plans tonight." Ones that she didn't intend to discuss, she added internally. Chloe turned and started down the corridor towards the Torch office.

Pete and Clark exchanged a confused look and started to follow her.

"Plans? With who?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, who else do you even know?"

Chloe let out an outraged sort of shriek at Pete's contribution to the conversation. 

Inside the privacy of her bedroom, Chloe let herself smile broadly. It had been so hard keeping her secret from Clark and Pete, but she had felt like she needed to keep it. Something for herself, hers and hers alone. 

Dan Jackson was the epitome of male perfection. At 22 he was a little older, but Chloe knew that didn't necessarily matter. After all, they had met at the Daily Planet, during her summer internship, as colleagues. They shared the same sense of humour, same passion for reporting. And he was hot. She smiled again. He had called her last week, out of the blue. She hadn't really expected to hear from again. They had flirted a little during the summer, but then she returned to Smallville and never heard from him again. Until Tuesday. He was coming all the way out to her little town to see her. A butterfly let loose in her stomach. Dan could defiantly put Clark Kent out of her mind, for an evening at least.

She had picked a pair of skinny dark denim jeans and a chiffon lilac top, topped off with a pair of huge dangly earrings. Surveying her reflection in the mirror, she nodded her approval. Hearing the beep of a horn, Chloe looked out her window to see Dan's metallic blue sports car outside her door. She practically skipped downstairs to greet him.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been driving for about twenty minutes when Dan pulled over into a lay-by surrounded by trees. Chloe turned to him, smiling a little uncertainly. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I uh, just thought it looked like a nice spot."

"A nice spot for what?"

"I just thought we could talk a little, get to know each other a bit more."

"Can't we do that over dinner? I thought that was how dates were supposed to work. You know, you pick me up, tell me I look pretty, we eat, we talk, we dance, we… kiss goodnight." The sweetest nervous smile was creeping over her, she could feel it. Chloe wasn't one to blush, but for the first time in a long time someone else apart from Clark Kent was sending those damned butterflies fluttering. Dan smiled, gesturing to the backseat. A wicker basket sat on the red leather, covered in a tartan blanket.

" I brought dinner, it might not be a la carte, but my smoked salmon bagels are famous at the Daily Planet. And I don't know about the dancing, but I've got a car stereo and a bottle of champagne in the back there, so by 10 o'clock, who knows?"

She giggled softly, peering at him through her heavy blonde fringe.

"Just how perfect are you, Mr Jackson?" she asked playfully as he took her hand and helped her out of the car. He stood close to her, his dark eyes sultry and inviting.

"Pretty damn near."

**********

They lay stretched out on the rug, surrounded by the forest. The light had just begun to dim and the candles that Dan had brought glowed softly in the twilight. Between them, they had polished off all the food in the hamper. Chloe believed wholeheartedly that the cream cheese and salmon bagels were beloved by the staff at the Daily Planet, she could have eaten twenty. But then she wouldn't have had room for the miniature chocolate cakes and strawberries that Dan had brought for dessert. He had also produced a bottle of Moet & Chardon and two champagne glasses. She only meant to have one glass but somehow Dan always managed to refill it without her noticing. The bubbles were definitely beginning to go to her head.

"So, I'm curious. What's a guy like you interested in a small town girl like me for?" she asked.

He turned to face her and reached out his arm so that his fingers touched her cheek. Her stomach felt like it was being flipped and her mouth was dry as she stared back into his eyes.

"Chloe, there is _nothing_ small town about you." He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, "everything about you, its so vivacious, so full of life. And when I'm with you, you make me feel…" trailing off he leaned in closer. She could feel his breath against her lips, his cupped hand on her face causing her whole body to tingle in anticipation. And then he kissed her, his arms moving around her back and pulling her close. Chloe kissed back and for a few seconds everything was exactly as it should be. She was lost in the moment and then suddenly all she could think of was Clark Kent. She wanted it to be his kiss, his hands, his passion. She pulled back abruptly, gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" Dan's arms were still around her waist and Chloe tried to subtly try to pull herself free.

"I, I'm sorry, but I uh, I cant do this…" 

Dan was staring at her, confusion clear across his features.

"I don't understand Chloe, I thought we were having a good time?"

"I was, I mean, I am…"

"Well then what's the problem?"

"I can't explain" she reached out to put her hand on his arm, to try to comfort, to somehow explain away her strangeness but Dan was there first, his strong hands on her arms, holding tight so that the skin around his fingertips went white.

"I think I can." His voice was different now, angry. " I took you out, and you took all you could. You would have loved it if id taken you to the most expensive restaurant in Metropolis, to drink in the most exclusive bars, dance in the best clubs. You don't care about me, just about what I could give you."

"No!" Chloe was shocked, scared. " That's not it at all!" his grip was even tighter now and pain was searing up her arms.

"Well, I've had enough of people like you. You know Chloe; I thought you'd be different. All the other women I've dated, that's all they cared about. Money, cars, glamour. You know, that's why I gave you a try. Because whatever I said, you _are _a small-town girl. But still the same."

He wasn't the same man she had been kissing just minutes before, gentle and loving. His voice was harsh with an edge that frightened her. She tried to wrestle out of his grip but he wouldn't let her go. Through her panic, Chloe tried to assess the situation. She was alone with a crazed man, in the middle of nowhere and not one other person knew where they were. She cried out as he pushed his body weight onto her and she fell onto her back with his heavy, hulking form pinning her to the ground. He started pulling at her shirt.

"You only care about one thing? Well, that's all I'll care about. How do you like that?" squeezing her eyes shut she knew that overpowering Dan was not an option. He was bigger, stronger, he had the power. She needed to redress the balance… then it came to her. Pepper spray! She had no need of it in Smallville, but her dad had made her carry it when she got her internship and was in Metropolis. It was still in her purse, if only she could reach it. Dan's sticky lips rubbed against her neck as she frantically felt the grass beside her for her bag. After what seemed like forever she found the strap and pulled it closer. Her fingers reached inside, grasping for the metal bottle. Finding it she pulled the top off and struggled to bring her arm up to his face. Closing her eyes tight she started spraying and knew by his shouts that she aimed well. He rolled off her, clutching his face, screaming abuse.

Chloe turned and ran. The keys for the convertible were in Dan's pocket but she wasn't going to attempt to retrieve them. Instead she had to pray that by the time Dan could see well enough to drive she'd be long gone. Her legs had never moved so fast, and as she ran through the dark woods that just a little while ago looked so picturesque she started to cry, loud unstifled sobs. She stumbled and fell, gashing the side of her face, but she felt no pain. All she could think about was running, to safety and away from that man. Eventually she reached the road and she stopped to catch her breath. Chloe looked down at herself. Her jeans were ripped and muddy from her fall, her shirt had lost two buttons, her arms looked red and she knew that the bruises on them would be big and black. Touching her temple she felt the blood from her brush with a tree stump and suddenly the adrenaline receded and the pain hit her full force. She hobbled along the road towards Smallville and cursed herself for not grabbing her purse as she fled. She could have used her cell to call for help.

She walked for what felt like forever, but must have only been fifteen minutes. The whole time she prayed to god that Dan's headlights wouldn't appear over the brink of the next hill or around the next corner. She didn't know if she had the strength to fight him off again.

Then, in the distance, she heard the hum of a motor. Chloe felt her heart rate quicken and her throat was dry. She didn't know whether to hide in the undergrowth at the side of the road or flag the driver down and hope they could help. She opted for the quick rescue scenario. The pepper spray should still make driving impossible, or at least she hoped it did.

Taking a deep breath, she turned ro8und to face the flashy red sports car that was approaching. Well, at least she knew now it wasn't Dan – his car was blue. Chloe stepped out into the road, waving her arms. The car slowed as it came closer, and Chloe ran over to the driver's window. The darkened window slid down noiselessly to reveal the shocked face of Lex Luthor.

"Chloe?" a look of horror crossed his face.

Chloe looked down at herself, saw the torn clothes, felt the pain pulsing through her head, realised how close she had come too… realisation hit.

Lex jumped out of the car, putting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

Chloe looked up into his concerned eyes and started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat inside the car for a few moments in silence, and Chloe was grateful that Lex allowed her a second to collect her thoughts. He was sitting with his hands on the steering wheel, even though they hadn't started moving, staring straight in front of him, and when he did turn to face her Chloe was chilled by the look in his eyes.

"Chloe, what happened to you? Who did this?"

Chloe could still feel her heart racing, the tears stinging her cheeks. She also felt embarrassment radiating from every pore. How could she have let herself be so stupid? If she hadn't had the pepper spray who knew how far Dan might have gone.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Lex looked at her in disbelief.

"Chloe, something happened tonight. Something pretty bad. You have to tell someone."

"No, I don't."

Turning his eyes back to the road, Lex started the car and drove slowly off. Chloe avoided his glances by staring out the passenger window.

"I don't know whether to take you to the police or the hospital, Chloe." His voice was strained. "But I'll tell you one thing I do know; I'm not taking you back home, not in this state."

She felt her eyes widen as she realised that no, she couldn't go home. Her father would be there, Lana too. They'd see that something was wrong, insist on making her talk. She wasn't up to that, not now, not after all that had happened.

"Lex, please don't take me home. Or to the sheriff, or the hospital…" she trailed off.

"I don't think you're capable of making that kind of decision right now, look at you. You're suffering from some kind of trauma, that much is obvious. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"If you try to do that, I swear I'll get out of this car right now."

She could see the lights of Smallville grow brighter as they talked. Well, as Lex talked and she tried to deflect. Why didn't he understand? Tonight, she still felt so… there were no words. It was a feeling. A deep horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt sick, scared. She didn't want to see anyone else, didn't want to talk. She just wanted to be left alone.

"And go where Chloe? Where is it you think I should take you?"

"I don't know." She started to cry again, this time loud unstilted sobs that threatened to engulf her. They had reached the main road through town, and she could see The Talon up ahead on the other side of the street. Any other night she would be in there, chatting with Lana, studying with Pete and Clark. But tonight she was in a different place altogether. Attacked and almost assaulted, she was now in the care of a man she barely knew, let alone trusted.

Pulling over to the roadside, Lex stopped the car.

"If that's really how you feel, then go. But I'm telling you, I don't want anything more to happen to you tonight. Because I know _something_ happened.

Looking up into his eyes, so filled with concern and feeling, Chloe felt her stomach turn. Swinging open the door she leaned out hurriedly as she began to throw up. She felt the hot tears sting her red rimmed eyes as she stumbled out of the red convertible and felt her shame rise as she realised that Lex had jumped out and was behind her, rubbing her back as she vomited.

"Chloe, you have to go to the hospital. Please?" his voice was so soft, pleading gently that she almost relented.

"I'm sick from too much champagne, not because I've been poisoned, or anything like that."

Slowly she straightened up, rubbing her face as if it could rub away the memory of that night.

"I just need to sleep."

"You're bleeding" he told her, touching her forehead lightly.

"It's just a gash, it's not deep."

"Then let me take you home."

"No, my dad…"

They stood in silence, watching each other, as if daring each other to be the one to concede, to back down. In the end, Chloe won.

"Ok. I'll take you back to the mansion. We're well stocked, I'm sure I can find a band-aid or something. But if you get any worse…"

"…Then you take me to the hospital. Fair deal."

Lex watched the girl in front of him trying to put on a brave face, and it hurt him. He didn't know Chloe Sullivan very well, but what he did know of her was that she was a plucky, determined young woman. He just hoped she could survive whatever had happened to her, and that she would tell him so he could help her.

Taking her arm, he guided her into the car. She seemed so frail just now, and something inside him was stirred. Was it coincidence that he was the one who found her, helped her? Perhaps the gods were trying to show him that there was a little humanity left inside him, that Lionel hadn't drained it all out.

As they drove off, a figure stood under the streetlight outside The Talon, shocked into silence. Reaching into her lilac shoulder bag, Lana fumbled past her keys and packs of half-eaten gum till she finally grasped her cell phone. Taking it out, she realised her hand was trembling. Putting the phone to her ear she listened as it dialled the number. After what seemed forever, someone answered. When she spoke, her voice was shaky.

"Clark, it's Lana. I know it's kind of weird me calling you, but I think there's something really wrong with Chloe."


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe felt small inside the grand surroundings of Lex's mansion. Sitting in a large leather armchair, she watched as Lex phoned a member of his security team to bring him a first-aid kit, and then as he poured himself a large brandy. He had barely said a word to her since agreeing to bring her back to his home, to help her avoid the awkward questions from her father and Lana. Now she was just waiting for said questions from a man she barely knew. And they came.

"Chloe, I know that you don't want to speak about what happened, and I'm no psychiatrist, but you _need_ to speak about what happened. Don't shut yourself down."

She sat quiet for a moment, knew that she was hunched in a defensive pose in the oversized seat, her arms wrapped round her legs. The russet leather was cool against her skin, and she fought the urge to bury herself deep in its recesses, block out the world and Lex's questioning eyes.

"Lex… Thank you for helping me, for bringing me back, but…"

He cut her off, his voice when he spoke full of concern, but with the steely determination that came as part and parcel of the Luthor name.

"I found you in the middle of nowhere, a mess, bleeding. I can't just pretend that that never happened, that it never happened to _you_."

She knew that he wouldn't give up, that she would have to tell him eventually. Chloe figured it would be easier all round to tell him now. Maybe then she could put the night in her past, forget it.

"I was out with a guy, um, someone I met at the Daily Planet. I thought we were friends, thought he liked me. He took me for a picnic, he kissed me but… it felt wrong. I told him to stop, but he… he didn't…"

Chloe realised that she was shaking, that tears were rolling down her cheeks. Lex was looking at her in horror and she felt the shame and embarrassment rise up within her. She had been so stupid, and now she was paying for it.

"Chloe, did he…?" Lex couldn't even form the words. He had guessed that Chloe's ordeal was along those lines, but hearing it aloud… it was awful.

She shook her head in response to his question.

"I had pepper spray, but I just…" Breaking down in tears again, Chloe closed her eyes and put her hand to her mouth to stifle the loud sobs that she couldn't control. She felt the air move as Lex knelt down beside her, and felt shock and fear for a moment as he put his hand on her arm, then eased into his embrace as his arms wound around her comforting and warm after the horrors of the night. She cried out all the pain and fear, and for the first time since Dan she felt truly safe as she heard Lex whisper in her ear, his voice full of emotion.

"It's ok. Chloe, its ok…"


	5. Chapter 5

Clark and Lana sat opposite each other, neither knowing what to say. The Talon had long since closed for the night and they were alone. Normally this would have elicited certain synaptic sparks in Clark Kent. Tonight though, his mind was consumed by concern for Chloe's well being.

"So what do we do now?" Lana looked up at Clark, her eyes wide. She continued, "I mean, we've tried her cell like, a million times. I'm really worried."

"Me too. But if you say she was with Lex…" he trailed off, slightly confused. He'd known Lex for over a year, and in that time he'd never seen anything but a casual acquaintance between the playboy and editor of The Torch. But hadn't Chloe said she had a date that evening? It couldn't have been with Lex, could it? Clark felt an uncomfortable shift in his stomach at the thought. But even if Chloe _had_ been on a date with Lex, why should that bother him?

"Clark, she jumped out his car, threw up and then he guided her back inside. Something's wrong, and I dint know if I trust Lex Luthor."

"Lana, he's your business partner…"

"I know, but something about this feels off."

"Well, _I_ trust Lex. He's my friend." But though he said the words, Clark felt a deep unease.

"Then what was going on tonight then?" she asked defiantly.

"…I don't know."

They sat quietly for a moment again. Clark felt helpless, a state he didn't often find himself in. rescuing people was what he did, was who he was. But how could he help if he didn't even know what the problem was? All his years of saving strangers, and now he couldn't even help one of the people he was closest to in the world. It hurt.

"I'm going to try her cell again." Reaching toward her own phone, Lana jumped as it started to ring. She looked at Clark.

"Maybe that's her," he started hopefully. She checked the caller id and shook her head.

"I don't recognise the number." Nervously she picked up the cellphone and spoke. "Hello?" She paused for a moment and slowly the tense worry that had marred her perfect features dissipated. "Chloe, hey… where are you?" Relief flooded her voice. As she listened, Clark watched as her frown deepened.

"So do you want some company…? Yeah, alright… What…? But…Ok, alright… I'm here with Clark, do you want to speak to him…? Ok… Bye." Lana clicked the cellphone off and turned to Clark. "Ok, that was weird."

"What did she say? Is she alright?" Clarks voice teemed with concern.

"Chloe claims to be researching a story for The Torch, staying with 'a friend' for the weekend. Clark, she asked me to lie to her father and tell him that we're spending the weekend clearing out the basement here."

Clark picked up the cellphone and flipped through the menu to 'received calls'. As he read, Lana noted the hard look that spread over his face. He looked up and met her questioning gaze.

"Lana, I know this number. It's Lex Luthor's."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe placed the receiver back on the hook and looked up at the figure standing across the room. He had his back to her as he studied the rows of books displayed on deep mahogany shelving.

"That's an impressive collection," she said as she moved toward him. Lex turned to face her as she scanned the shelves. "_The Illiad_, _Paradise Lost_, _Historia Calamitatum_… No Nancy Drew for you."

He smiled coyly.

"I'm trying to improve myself."

"I didn't realise there was anything wanting."

Their gazes locked, smiling and easy. Hard to believe that just two hours ago he had found her by the roadside, tearstained and distraught.

After her initial admission, when she'd told him and cried for about a half hour while he held her, something inside Chloe had changed. She had stopped crying for a start - 'pulled herself together', as it were. Lex knew that it was coping mechanism, that she wasn't really to move on, but that her mind had to pretend like it was so she could function, that the magnitude of the whole thing was too much, overwhelming in its enormity. Instead, over time, it would pick that night apart, let her deal with it piece by piece, in manageable chunks.

He had offered her the use of his private physician, but Chloe had refused. He asked her again to speak to the police but she said no. She had admitted the truth to Lex only because he found her vulnerable, still in shock, but now her mind was forming a protective shell, sealing the pain for use at a later date. She didn't want to speak about it, think about it, because when she did she relived it, and it was much too soon. So Lex let her that – for the moment. He promised himself that as soon as she was ready, he'd arrange for her to speak to someone, a professional. Meanwhile he'd speak to some 'professional's' of his own, 'friends' in Metropolis who could take care of the problem. At least, he would once he got a name.

Perhaps that's why he wasn't pushing Chloe into reporting this guy – because he knew that the Luthor brand of justice was a lot more… _dynamic_ than that supplied by the official legal system.

He was still staring into her eyes and he smiled.

"Anyway, why would I need Nancy Drew? I have you right here."

She smirked at his friendly dig. Strangle that she could feel so comfortable with a man she barely knew before that night – a man she had nothing in common with except Clark Kent.

"How did the call go?" he asked. Lex didn't want to push Chloe too far, to bombard her with questions, but he needed to know.

"Weren't you listening?" Chloe's tone was disbelieving.

"Only to what was said on this end." Again, a smile.

"I'm pretty sure Lana's going to cover with my dad," she paused, her expression changing. "Lex, I want to thank you for… everything. Rescuing me-." He cut her off.

"I found you after the fact, Chloe. You rescued yourself."

She smiled and continued.

"- for bringing me here, letting me stay. I just couldn't go home, I mean, look at me, I'm a mess…" She trailed off and her gaze travelled down her arms, traversed with deep scratches from her run through the trees, and at the bruises. Catching sight of her reflection in a large mirror hanging on the opposite wall she noted the purple bruises beginning to develop across her collar bone and the side of her face and felt her eyes well with tears. Lex reached out and cupped her cheek and Chloe felt her heart quicken.

"You look beautiful."

Their eyes locked, his touch was so gentle there was barely any pressure from his skin on hers, only the sensation of warmth and closeness and something else that tingled deep inside her.

As suddenly as he had reached out to her, Lex drew his hand away and took a step back, again turning his attention to his bookshelves.

"I have something here you might like – a first edition of James Joyce. _Ulysses_."

"Wow..." She trailed off, uncertain how to respond. Had he felt the electricity too? The thrill of his warmth on hers? She swallowed, her throat dry in anticipation, and opened her mouth to speak but he still had his back to her and continued, oblivious.

"… I found it in a little bookshop in Europe last summer. An incredible find. But you probably want to get some rest, it's late. I'll have Mrs Wilson show you up to your room. I'll go find her, I'll just be a moment…" And with that he left the room.

Chloe stared at the empty doorway for a moment in surprise. Was she imagining things? That connection? It had lasted for just a few seconds, but she could still feel his fingertips on her cheek. Or maybe she just wished she could.

Slipping down in the russet leather armchair, Chloe closed her eyes. It had been a long night. Maybe in the morning she'd be thinking straight again, directing all normal heroic fantasies onto Clark Kent. Somehow though, she knew that she'd never forget what Lex Luthor had done for her that night. And neither would he…

xxx

Outside in the hallway, Lex leaned against the wall breathing deeply and rubbing his temples. What had that been? He was still shocked at the impact he felt as he caressed Chloe's face, a touch intended to comfort offering so much more.

But an attraction to Chloe Sullivan? She was in high school for pity's sake. To say nothing of the ordeal she had just been through. It was just so wrong of him to have those feelings, so irresponsible. And what was that whole James Joyce tangent about? He shook his head and took another deep breath. But there was something about the girl. He'd always known she had spark, but in her eyes there was so much more.

He longed to hold her again, protect her and kiss her. He smiled wryly – wasn't it supposed to be the victim who fell in love with her rescuer and not the other way around? But she wasn't a victim. Not by a long shot. She was strong and wilful and a survivor. Her tenacity and not just her beauty was what made her so appealing.

He had always gotten what he wanted – bought it, coaxed it, took it. It never made him happy though, _they_ never made him happy. The girls he met were beautiful, sure. Sexy, upbeat, happy to let him take the lead, be the man, control the relationship. Because they didn't care about him – only his money, and were willing to let the playboy treat them like possessions just to get near some of it. Yes, he always got what he wanted. But the realisation that he couldn't have _her_ though, made the lining in his stomach turn, made him sick. Because in the past Lex Luthor had always _thought_ he got what he wanted, but now he realised, he only ever got what he deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

Lex watched as the silver platters were set before him, filling the large oak table, each displaying a different kind of fruit. Mango, Guava, Kiwi, Lychee's, Blueberries and Peaches, every sweet delicacy that had been to hand in the kitchen had been requisitioned, chopped, diced and cubed to create the colourful assortment.

Hearing soft footsteps on the staircase at the end of the corridor, Lex motioned his servants away and looked to the doorway in anticipation. And then, like an angel, she was there, the morning sunlight streaming through the rooms high windows to bathe her in a golden hue. Seeing her, he smiled.

Chloe had slept surprisingly well, the terrors of the night dissipated by the easy friendship she seemed to have fallen into. She had been woken by the sunlight streaming into her room, leaching away the darkness just as Lex had taken her fear.

She had slept in her underwear, too embarrassed to ask if Lex had anything she could change into, and she felt unusually inadequate as she descended for breakfast dressed in her rumpled clothes. She had run her fingers through her choppy blonde hair and used water to smooth down its incessant wildness. She wished she was as beautiful as Lana, that every man she met fell head over heels in love with her, but instead all she ever seemed to get was 'wall of weird' material. And Dan, of course. The memory of him sent a chill down her spine and she felt her face blanche a little.

Entering the breakfast room and seeing Lex stretched serenely across his seat only added to her unease. But as he stood she felt the discomfort fade as his smooth voice greeted her.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well?" His face was open, friendly, as he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit.

"I did, thank you." She felt her lips pull into a wide smile and she graciously accepted the seat he had pulled out for her. Chloe surveyed the plates in front of her for the first time and her eyes widened.

"Wow, this is amazing!"

"I hope you like it. Some people like pancakes and waffles. I hear bacons quite popular too, but I always thought the best way to start the day was with natures bounty," and with a grandiose sweep of his arm he gestured to the fruit. He winked, betraying himself, and then shook his head. "But seriously, it does taste fantastic, so tuck in. You're going to need your strength today."

She looked over quizzically.

"What do you mean?" He picked up a strawberry and brought it to a point inches from his lips. Chloe tried not to stare.

"While you're here, you're my guest Miss Sullivan, and as such I afford you the same hospitality I show all my visitors." He bit into the strawberry and sweet red juice stained his lips for a moment. Chloe shook her head, surprised.

"Oh, I couldn't-." she started, but Lex interrupted.

"I insist. I have to admit, this whole… situation, has left me feeling quite helpless. Its not really something I'm used to. So this day is going to be as much about alleviating my self-centred wallowing and restoring my bruised ego as it is about you, ok?" He watched her earnestly, and Chloe knew for all his light-hearted jokes, what lay behind Lex's offer was a deep concern for her, and she was touched. She looked down at her dishevelled outfit.

"I'm afraid I'm not really dressed for 'outdoor activities'." _Not to mention the bruises_, she added internally. The purple and blue that had only started to show last night had now made her body their own, a visual reminder of her trauma.

He surveyed her, and Chloe wondered if he spent just a second too long assessing her, his eyes lingering over her slight figure a moment longer than was appropriate.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." He was pushing it, he knew, but what else was he to do? Through his whole life, Lex had always known that his family name would bring him whatever he pleased, but for the first time he could remember, he didn't know what to do. How could he fix a problem when he had no idea what the solution should be? As for the purple and blue that dotted her skin... He wished that he could take her pain from her, to save her from it.

And when he thought of her.Chloe… that elusive 'human connection' he had always heard so much about but that in the past had always evaded him had chosen to present itself in a high school girl – a girl who, he had to admit, was frankly too good for him. Past relationships had never presented the problems that this brief friendship had. The 'human connection' was beginning to complicate his simple life. But somehow, he didn't really mind. If pangs of inadequacy and helplessness were the trials he had to face to get close to this girl, then so be it.

"So what are the grand plans then?" Chloe asked as she filled her plate with exotic delicacies.

"That would be telling. But lets just say, it'll be a day you never forget," and with that Lex reached out, pinched a deep red cherry from her plate and popped it in his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Riding in the plush limo, Chloe felt a growing excitement in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea what plans Lex had made, what lay in store. But Lex Luthor was not a man to do things by halves.

He had made good his promise to dress her for 'outdoor activities', as she had put it earlier. Well, almost. She still wore the skinny denim jeans but had exchanged her lilac chiffon top for something very different…

After breakfast Lex had invited her upstairs. To his bedroom. Chloe's heart skipped twelve beats at the suggestion, her mouth so dry she could manage a polite, if nervous, nod in response.

His room was surprisingly old fashioned – understated even. Dark wood panelling covered the walls and heavy burgundy drapes framed the tall windows. Chloe marvelled at the size of the place. It was truly the biggest bedroom she'd ever been in. not that she'd been in many.

The thing that struck her though, was the lack of personality. The room was perfect, like a showroom, and like a showroom it lacked any human touches. The only concession to the fact that someone actually _lived_ in that room was a single photo frame beside the bed. It was angled and she couldn't see whose image it held. But that was it.

Chloe thought of her own room, of the photographs that littered her desk and the clippings that cluttered the walls. The little presents that she had been given over the years – a paperweight from Pete's trip to Hawaii, the heart shaped pebble she had found when she was 13 and so sure she was going to grow up and marry Clark Kent… But Lex's room was bare, save the frame and a large leafy plant in the corner.

She found it odd that he could bear to live in a room so impersonal, so without character. Then it struck her. _He must be so lonely_, and the sadness of her thought must have shown on her face, because Lex looked at her strangely.

"What are you thinking?" She was quiet for a moment, didn't want to offend the man who had shown her so much kindness. She was still in shock that the man who had everything, been everywhere, done everything, was alone. That he really was the poor little rich boy of urban legend.

"I was just comparing your room to mine. I mean, apart from the size… I'm a total hoarder; everything anyone ever gave me is there, on my desk, on the walls. _This_ is immaculate."

He smiled, but there was a sadness in his eyes as he did so. He turned and walked to his bedroom cabinet, to the photo frame. He picked it up and retraced his steps.

"Here." He handed it to her.

Chloe reached out and took the glass frame. Inside was a picture of a middle aged woman, smiling at something – someone perhaps? – just out of shot.

"She's beautiful."

"She was my mother."

Chloe smiled wryly.

"What? He asked, confused.

"It's just, the only picture you have on show is your mothers. And of all the photo's I have up in my bedroom, that's the only one that's missing."

Their eyes met and it was if an understanding passed between them at that moment. She coloured, embarrassed at her uncharacteristic outpouring. Her mother was not a subject she liked to dwell on, especially publicly. She broke the silence.

"So about the costume change…"

"Yes." He too seemed relieved to take the conversation away from absent maternal figures. He opened a door and walked into a huge closet. Chloe followed him in and had to stifle a gasp at the sheer scale of the thing.

"That's a lot of shoes for one man," she said, staring in awe at the collection that took up a whole wall. He smiled I response, a mixture of pride and possibly embarrassment, and surveyed the clothing rails before him.

"And this really is very kind of you, but I don't think I'd suit a tux." He turned to her.

"You know, you aren't the most responsive of women I've ever had in my bedroom." The glint in his eye told her he was keeping the mood light, but the very thought of some other girl… woman, in his bedroom. It actually made her skin crawl.

He picked out something from the rail, but his body shielded her view. Not that she minded. It was a very nice body. He turned around and saw what he was holding and felt her pulse increase. Wordlessly he handed it to her and as he did his fingertips brushed hers. Chloe swallowed and swore the sound echoed through the room.

"It's not going to make the cover of Vogue, but it's just for now."

"Its perfect, really."

He smiled.

"Good."

They stood opposite each other for a moment, just watching each other. Chloe spoke first.

"I'm going to put this on." She gestured to the door. "I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Sure."

As she left the room and walked down the corridor, clutching her prize, Chloe felt a shiver down the spine. _If I turn around_, she wondered, _would he be watching me_? _Standing in the doorway, listening to my footsteps as I walk away_? She didn't turn round though, partly because she was afraid he would be there, partly because she was afraid he wasn't.

She stepped into the safety of her room, closed the door and looked down at what was in her hands. Running the fabric through her fingers, feeling the soft fibres skim her skin, she realised she had closed her eyes. Lifting it to her face, she breathes it in and all she could smell was _him_. Lowering her hands again and opening her eyes, she looked at the lavender shirt. Not many men could feel comfortable enough to carry such a feminine colour off. But Alexander Luthor most defiantly could.

She knew that she'd seen him wearing _this_ shirt, and she wondered if he deliberately gave her something that he wore, he used. She liked to think so. Slipping the oversized shirt on over her head it was as if Lex was right there, his scent impregnated into the fabric. She pulled it tight around her waist and tied it at the side in a big knot. Surveying herself in the mirror, Chloe blushed. She looked good in his clothes, and somehow that pleased her.

She had left the guest room and made her way through the labyrinth of corridors, eventually finding herself downstairs. Lex was standing in the huge lobby by the front door and looked up as she descended. He smiled as she approached.

"You look beautiful."

She grinned, and he was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. He took her arm, guided her out to the car and once they were in gestured to the driver who set off.

They were sat together in the back, and even though the space available was enormous they sat side by side. He turned to her, an arch smile playing on his face.

"I might even be forced to admit that you look better in it than I do."

Chloe leaned back into the soft leather and closed her eyes. This, she realised, was going to be a day she would never forget.


End file.
